j32fandomcom-20200214-history
Blocks
Generation List by aztecracer 1st gen: J30A1 J30A2 J32A1 J32A2 J35A1 J35A4 2nd gen: J30A4 J32A3 J32A4 J32A5 J35A6 J35A7 J35A8 J35A9 Block Part # by j32noober |} Wide block list by BlackOpsAlpha I know a few people have had issue with transmission fitment due to some engine block that are a bit different. I have put together a list to show these differences. This list could also be used to find a proper transmission for a give engine. J30, J32, J35 and J37 do not play a role in what is a skinny block and a wide block. Its more Year and model. most Hondas/Acuras saw the change over in 2007/2008 but the RL and Ridgeline saw them earlier. I hope this helps some people. Odyssey 1999 to 2006 skinny block 2007+ wide block * 99-04 11000-P8F-810 3.5L-skinny 4auto + 5auto * 05-06 11000-RGL-810 3.5L-skinny 5auto * 07-10 11000-PVK-A00 3.5L-wide 5auto * 11-14 11000-R70-A01 3.5L-Wide 5auto + 6auto Accord V6 Pre 1998 used C series V6 1998 to 2007 skinny block 2008+ wide block * 98-02 11000-P8A-810 3.0L-skinny * 03-07 11000-RCA-810 3.0L-skinny 6speed + 5auto * 08-12 11000-R70-A01 3.5L-wide 6speed + 5auto-wide * 13-14 11000-5G0-A11 3.5L-wide 6speed + 6auto-wide TL Pre 1999 used C series V6 1999 to 2006 skinny block 2007+ wide block * 99-02 11000-P8F-810 3.2L-skinny 4auto + 5auto * 02-03 11000-PGE-810 3.2L-skinny 5auto type S * 04-06 11000-RDA-810 3.2L-skinny 5auto + 6speed type S * 07-08 11000-PVK-A00 3.2L-wide 5auto * 07-08 11000-RJA-000 3.5L-wide 5auto type S + 6speed type S * 09-14 11000-RK2-A02 3.7L-wide 5auto AWD + 6speed AWD(10+) * 09-14 11000-R70-A01 3.5L-wide 5auto FWD + 6auto FWD(12+) Ridgeline 2006+ wide block * 06-08 11000-RJE-A01 3.5L-wide 5auto AWD * 09-14 11000-R70-A01 3.5L-wide 5auto AWD Pilot 2003 to 2007 skinny block 2008+ wide block * 03-04 11000-P8F-810 3.5L-skinny 5auto AWD * 05-08 11000-RYP-A00-wide 5auto FWD * 05 11000-RGL-810 or 11000-PVJ-810 3.5L-skinny 5auto AWD * 06-07 11000-PVK-A00 or 11000-RJE-A01 3.5L-wide 5auto AWD * 08 11000-PVK-A00-wide 5auto AWD * 09-14 11000-R70-A01-wide 5auto Fwd + AWD RL pre 2005 used C series V6 2005+ wide block * 05-08 11000-RJA-000 3.5L-wide 5auto * 09-12 11000-RYE-A00 3.7L-wide 5auto + 6auto(11+) MDX 2001-2006 skinny block 2007+ wide block * 01-02 11000-PGE-810 3.5L-skinny 5auto AWD * 03-06 11000-RDJ-A00 3.5L-wide 5auto AWD * 07-09 11000-RYE-A00 3.7L-wide 5auto AWD * 10-13 11000-RK2-A02 3.7L-wide 6auto AWD * 14 11000-5G0-A11 3.5L-wide 6auto AWD ZDX/Crosstour 2010+ wide block * 10-12 11000-R70-A01 3.5L-wide 5auto FWD + AWD (Crosstour only) * 13-14 11000-5G0-A11 3.5L-wide 6auto FWD + AWD (Crosstour only) * 10-13 11000-RK2-A02 3.7L-wide 6auto (ZDX only) RLX 2014+ wide block * 14 11000-5G0-A11 3.5L-wide 6auto CL 1997-1999 2001-2003 skinny block * 97-99 11000-P8A-A02 3.0L-skinny 4auto * 01-03 11000-P8F-810 3.2L-skinny 5auto * 03 11000-PGE-810 3.2L-skinny 6speed type S By engine blocks P8A-A02 skinny 97-99 CL 3.0L P8A-810 98-02 Accord 3.0L P8F-810 99-04 Odyssey 3.5L, 99-02 TL 3.2L, 03-04 Pilot 3.5L PGE-810 02-03 TL 3.2L type S, 01-02 MDX 3.5L, 03 CL 3.2 Type S PVJ-810 05 Pilot 3.5L RGL-810 05-06 Odyssey 3.5L, 05 Pilot 3.5L RDJ-A00 03-06 MDX 3.5L RCA-810 03-07 Accord 3.0L RDA-810 04-06 TL 3.2L type S RJA-000 07-08 TL 3.5L type S, 05-08 RL 3.5L RYE-A00 09-12 RL 3.7L, 07-09 MDX 3.7L RK2-A02 10-13 TL 3.7L AWD, 10-13 ZDX 3.5L AWD RJE-A01 06-08 Ridgeline 3.5L AWD, 06-07 Pilot AWD PVK-A00 07-10 Odyssey 3.5L, 07-08 TL 3.2L, 06-08 Pilot 3.5L AWD R70-A01 11-14 Odyssey 3.5L, 08-12 Accord 3.5L, 09-14 TL 3.5L FWD, 09-14 Ridgeline 3.5L, 09-14 Pilot 3.5, 10-12 Crosstour 3.5L 5G0-A11 13-14 Accord 3.5L, 14 MDX 3.5L, 14 RLX 3.5L